A Winter Wedding
by hearmewhenisayibelieve
Summary: Set after No Place Like Home For the Holidays, this is my interpretation of a Brucas Wedding :


A Winter Wedding-

Note: If you liked this, read the previous story "No Place Like Home for the Holidays"  
We are in Tree Hill, one year after Haley's twins were born, and it is Christmas Eve once again. All of Tree Hill has come out to see what will be a spectacular wedding. But first, we start our story with Brooke, waking up on her wedding day...

Brooke awakes in the arms of her fiance, Lucas, in their house next to Haley and Nathan's. She cannot remember a time where she felt more happy, except maybe the day she said yes to his proposal. Lucas stirred. He was awake!

"Good Morning, wife-to-be," Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear. He kissed her cheek. "Well, no reason to get up today. Just another boring day," he teasingly yawned. "Nope, nothing special."

Brooke grinned. In less than twelve hours, she'd be married. But, for now, snuggling in the morning would have to do...

Chapter Two:

At Nathan and Haley's, there was little time for sleeping in, with three children, they rarely got time to themselves. But, today was different. The kids were at their grandparent's house for the twin's birthday and the holidays, so Nathan and Haley had all the time in the world.

"I love you, Hales," Nathan whispered into his wife's ear. He thought she looked even more beautiful now than ever, especially in the soft light coming off of the morning snow.

"Good morning to you, too," Haley grinned. She missed her children terribly, but she loved the time alone with her husband. She loved days like today...

Chapter Three:

Brooke had waited long enough. She shooed Lucas from the house so that she could try on her wedding dress one last time before the ceremony. Brooke was not really superstitous, but she wasn't going to take any chance and let Lucas see her in her gown before the wedding.

She slipped on her last glove and looked in the mirror. Her dress was beautiful, white and flowing, with cascading swirls of glittering embroidary and a long, graceful train. She had two silk elbow-length gloves and gorgeous pearl earings.

Smiling to herself, she hoped that her fiancé's heart would be okay after he saw her in this...

Brooke carefully took off her dress and placed it gingerly into the bag. She called Haley who said she was on her way to the church and would meet Brooke there. Brooke hung up and started to giggle. She loved weddings!

Chapter Four:

Back at the Scott house, Nathan was helping Lucas get rid of his big-day jitters. Seeing as Nathan was very skilled in this area, having gotten married twice, Lucas appreciated the help.

"Just stay calm, man. Remember, she loves you. She already said yes." Nathan was helping out his brother. Haley made him promise not to make Lucas more nervous, and as much as he wanted to, he kept his word.

Meanwhile, at the church, Brooke was making sure everything was in order; she checked all the candles and made sure of the guest list twice. She called the reception hall to check on the cake and the food. Everything was fine. Peyton showed up at the church with her daughters, Jenny and Joy, and Haley's kids, Keith, James, and Natalie. Now, they could get ready...

Peyton helped her daughters into their flower girl outfits while Haley got Keith into his tiny tux for his duty as ring bearer. The girls sent their kids off to the nursery and warned them not to get messy. Haley and Peyton dressed themselves in their beautiful deep blue bridesmaids' dresses. Then, it was Brooke's turn. This morning, she was able to get dressed on her own but, now, she was too excited. Such is the reason for bridesmaids...

Chapter Five:

The church was packed. Both sides were jammed with relatives; all of Haley's brothers and sisters along with their kids were invited, as well as Brooke's extended family, along with her good friend, Kia, who she met in New York. Lucas' side contained the whole Scott family, all of the former Ravens, including Bevin and Skills' kids, Lily and Skills Jr. The gang was truly all here.

Lucas was standing by the altar with Nathan, his best man, at his side. He was nervous, but it was the happiest he had ever been.

Then, the music started, and the wedding began.

First, Jenny and Joy slowly walked down the aisle, blowing faux snow instead of flowers to cover the aisle until it looked like snow had indeed fallen there. Then, Haley and Peyton walked towards the altar, each with a beautful flower tucked gracefully behind one ear. Then, little Keith marched down the aisle, proudly holding the ring in a box in his outstretched hands. He gave the box to his uncle and stood beside his father.

The music switched again, and the crowd rose to their feet...

Chapter Six:

...And in came Brooke. The crowd gasped. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Lucas blinked. She seemed to float down the aisle as if the ground wasn't really there. She was his angel. His very own. Brooke stopped and turned to face Lucas. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Lucas smiled back at her and saw her blush under her veil. And the priest began...

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Lucas lifted Brooke's veil and did just that. The crowd cheered and clapped. Lucas and Brooke pulled away and walked hand in hand back down the aisle.

Chapter Seven:

POP!

Champagne was opening everywhere. The big party were now all at the reception hall. Brooke and Lucas were cutting the cake, giggling as all newlyweds do and just beaming. Meanwhile, Keith ambled shyly up to Jenny and asked her to dance. She agreed.

Nathan and Haley saw the little conversation and smiled to one another. Each was holding a twin; Haley with Natalie, Nathan with James.

Nathan winked at his wife. "Well, he is a Scott after all."

Haley laughed.

"Hey Lucas!" Nathan pulled his brother aside. "I just got a call from the airport. All the flights to Hawaii have been canceled due to snow! What about your honeymoon?"

Lucas thought a moment and then an idea came to him. He called over his best friend Haley and asked her for a favor...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked Brooke, as they were dancing.

"Yes?" she said.

"You ready to leave?" He looked down at his new wife. She nodded and blushed. It was the first time Lucas had even seen Brooke shy.

The two got into the limo and left the reception hall to much fanfare and cheers. But, instead of going to the airport, the limo drove them home.

Chapter Eight:

"Lucas? What's going on?" Brooke asked. But, she didn't get to say much else because Lucas had already swooped her off her feet and carried her to the door. He didn't need to open it. It was already left ajar by Haley.

Brooke gasped as they entered the house. Candles were everywhere along with white rose petals. A little trail of red petals led to the bedroom.

Lucas looked at his wife. "The flight was canceled due to the snow, sweetie. I hope this is okay"

Brooke began to cry happily. "Of course, Lucas. It's wonderful. It's the most wonderful night of my life."

And so the newlyweds had a lovely winter wedding and even got to stay home for the holidays.

THE END!


End file.
